3 de Marzo
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Simplemente tenía que hacer algo por celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes favoritos 3


Cortito, cursi y sin sentido, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar el día.

* * *

—Quiero pastel mañana— declaró en su mismo tono de voz serio de todos los días mientras comenzaban a sacar las cosas para comer, un gran árbol les daba la sombra necesaria para acomodarse cómodamente en el patio escolar.

—¿¡Aun no comienzas a comer y ya estas pidiendo la de mañana?!— Saltó amenazándolo con los palillos —Eres un verdadero pozo sin fondo, además ni si quiera me has agradecido por la comida que he preparado hoy.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando enfadado como Doumeki parecía ignorarlo y simplemente dedicarse a engullir sus alimentos con prisa y, quería al menos suponer, deleite.

—Tendrás suerte que te haga algo de comer mañana— murmuro antes de comenzar con su propia ración, no era cosa de que el otro terminara primero y quisiera seguir con lo suyo también.

—¿Dices entonces que ese idiota no va a venir?— bufó ante la negativa — Me pide que haga pastel y un montón de cosas para comer y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de avisarme que no va a comer con nosotros que maleducado de su parte—

Himawari río un poco por esa actitud, bien sabía ella que todo ese despliegue de desprecio y quejas no eran sino una mala manera de demostrar que lo iba a extrañar durante la comida y que estaba decepcionado por no verlo.

—Dijo que tenía una reunión urgente del equipo de arquería a la que no podía faltar— explicó con calma — al parecer fue algo de última hora.

—De todos modos — se empecino guardando algunos de los recipientes de comida a sabiendas que estando solo Himawari y él no serían capaces de terminarla toda —La comida no debe desperdiciarse.

—Especialmente ese pastel — señalo un topper transparente un poco más grande que los demás que contenía un pastel pequeño que estaba completo — Supongo que es por su cumpleaños ¿verdad?

—Su…su…— el adolescente abrió grandes los ojos —¿Su cumpleaños?— saltó un poco para atrás alzando el recipiente con ambas manos.

—Pues… si… ¿no lo sabías?— ladeo un poco su cabeza con una mano en su barbilla en un gesto muy característico de ella cuando pensaba en algo —Estaba segura que por eso lo habías traído, después de todo el que horneaste para mi cumpleaños era delicioso.

—Y….yo…yo… — tartamudeo un poco de forma más bien tonta sin querer admitir que había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños del otro — Bueno, no importa, igual él no va a venir a comer hoy.

—¡Oh!, pero eso es aún más triste ¿no crees?— meneo un poco la cabeza provocando que sus rizos saltaran alegremente tras ella —Tener que pasar su cumpleaños trabajando en las cosas del club, sin poder festejar aunque sea un poco con sus amigos…

—….—dudo un poco volteando a verla con ojos de cordero, no podía creer lo que ella era aún capaz de hacer con él, aunque tenía que admitir que el que fuera de Shizuka Doumeki de quien hablaban ayudaba mucho a ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

—Ve— sonrió divertida por esa expresión — yo iré a ver algunas cosas del comité de estudiantes— asintió agitando un poco las manos para hacerlo irse y tomando la parte de la comida que le correspondía —y seguramente será mejor si llevas esto con tigo.

Le extendió un paquete de velitas de colores aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, no parecía molesta ni decepcionada para nada, pero aun así Watanuki se hizo la promesa de compensarla luego, apreciaba mucho la amistad que mantenían para no hacerlo, y bueno… de algún modo sentía que acababa de salvarle la vida o alguna cosa igual de importante…

Ni cuenta se dio de la risa con que quedo Himawari mientras le veía recoger todo a velocidad luz y después salir corriendo en dirección a las instalaciones del club de arquería como si el diablo lo persiguiera, pero bueno el receso no duraría eternamente.

—¡Alto ahí!— abrió la puerta de forma estridente, causando que todos en el pequeño salón voltearan a verlo al mismo tiempo —Vengo por…er…por…— se sonrojo ampliamente al darse cuenta de las miradas, al parecer el club en pleno estaba ahí reunido—…y…adiós…

Cerró la puerta sintiendo incluso las orejas calientes, acababa de hacer el papelón del siglo y todo por un estúpido impulso por el estúpido de Doumeki que al parecer prefería tener una estúpida fiesta con sus estúpidos compañeros de club que con él… y… y con Himawari que eran sus amigos…y…y…

Saltó al sentir como picoteaban de forma insistente su frente y se encontró con un par de ojos serios frente a él.

—¡Waaaa! No hagas esas cosas….idiota— retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared por lo inesperado del contacto —Casi me provocaste un paro…

El mayor alzó las cejas mirándole un poco divertido por la reacción pero sin decir nada. Aunque tenía un poco de curiosidad de porque había ido hasta allá.

—Por cierto que eres un idiota— y si, molesto podía repetir el mismo insulto hasta veinte veces incluso dentro de su pensamiento sin si quiera darse cuenta — Si ibas a tener una fiesta no tenías que haberme pedido tantas cosas…— reclamó sintiéndose en realidad más dolido que enojado.

—No lo sabía— respondió simplemente, sus compañeros le habían sorprendido con eso y bueno el simplemente no había podido negarse, era su último año en el club antes de graduarse y era todo un detalle que se hubieran acordado.

—De todos modos debiste avisarnos para no esperarte para comer…—

—Le dije a Kunogi— y eso era tan cierto como que ella le había avisado a Watanuki.

—…— Maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que era verdad — D… ¡de todos modos!— saltó un poco alzando el pastel y sacudiendo el trasto en que estaba — Me tome la molestia de hacer esto porque tú me lo… ¡porque sí! Y es una falta de respeto que lo dejes desperdiciarse.

Rodó un poco los ojos por la forma tan abrupta en que trato de arreglar su pequeño "error" aunque le causaba gracia en realidad, y estiro un brazo para tomar el recipiente sin creerse del todo que en verdad lo hubiera hecho o que hubiera recordado que ese día era su cumpleaños.

—¿Te acordaste?— preguntó un poco incrédulo, probando un poco del pastel que se había desmoronado un poco con tanto trajín, era tan bueno como lo esperaba y más.

—Siempre termino haciendo lo que me pides de comer…—y mascullo entre dientes algo sobre que no sabía aun porque lo hacía…

No sabía que pensar, bueno, lo había olvidado, pero no era tan raro… y aun así le había hecho el pastel, aun creyendo que no era más que un capricho…

—Y dices que yo soy el idiota— murmuro bajito tomando un poco del betún con un dedo y untándoselo en los labios con cuidado mientras que el otro lo veía un poco embobado por eso…

—C… claro que lo eres— masculló volteando a otro lado sintiendo sus mejillas que ardían —y... yoo…—

Sus balbuceos fueron cortados al sentir el pringoso dulce sobre sus propios labios en un contacto cálido y dulce como no había probado antes y que le dejo paralizado por unos instantes de corresponderlo más rojo que antes pero sin querer perderse de ello.

—Feliz cumpleaños para mí— sonrió un poco el más alto luego de separarse, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla y embadurnándola con lo poco que aún quedaba del dulce en sus labios.


End file.
